


A Day's Work

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2919977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has to be done about Dean and Cas. Charlie's just the woman for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



She’s been staying in the bunker for exactly one week when she simply can’t take it anymore.

 

The longing glances without any words to explain them, the hurt feelings when the longing glances are ignored or misinterpreted, the frustration and _more_ hurt feelings when the feeling-hurter doesn’t realize that said feelings were hurt – it’s all just too much.

 

“No one has time for this shit,” she announces as she pushes a rather flummoxed Castiel into Dean’s bedroom and closes the door.

 

They’re both stunned at the tumbling sound of a key in the lock.

 

“No one’s coming out of there until you’ve both been properly laid,” Charlie informs them loudly through the door. “Or you know… you could communicate with words like normal people, but I know; where’s the fun in that? Your choice, but either way – this door stays locked until the two of you work out your crap.”

 

There’s utter silence for a ridiculously long time. Then, there’s quiet talking – then yelling – then what sounds like either furniture or possibly people getting thrown around the room, then more talking – and finally, silence again.

 

Charlie shields her eyes as she turns the key in the lock and slides the door open.

 

She smiles at the sight of the hunter and the angel, entangled beneath the sheets of Dean’s bed, one’s arm wrapped around his partner’s waist and pulling him in close, their hands tightly clasped together as if even in sleep, now that they’ve found their way together, they don’t ever want to let go again.

 

Charlie quietly closes the door and locks it again, but not before setting the spare key on the dresser by the door. She’ll give them their peace and their privacy, and she won’t tell Sam which is the big spoon and which is the little one, no matter how badly he wants to know. She’s satisfied with a day’s work well done, and heads to her own bed for the night.

 

 _Mission accomplished_.


End file.
